


I Loved Her FIrst

by orphan_account



Series: Music Of The Universe [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in this story Kelly didn’t die and now Jethro and Tony are in a committed relationship. I have made some changes to the lyrics so they fit into the story but nothing to change the intent. </p><p>As always no matter how hard I wish upon that star neither the boys, Kelly, Heartland or the song are mine, and I make no profit from this story. It is written simply for my fun and enjoyment as well as yours.</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Her FIrst

Summary: Permission to archive: yes 

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing/Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Anthony DiNozzo

Rating: Child Safe

Summary: Tony and Gibbs talking about Kelly at her wedding.

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg

Notes: Unless otherwise stated all Music of the Universe stories are independent of each other.

AU in this story Kelly didn’t die and now Jethro and Tony are in a committed relationship. I have made some changes to the lyrics so they fit into the story but nothing to change the intent.

As always no matter how hard I wish upon that star neither the boys, Kelly, Heartland or the song are mine, and I make no profit from this story. It is written simply for my fun and enjoyment as well as yours. 

Fandoms: N.C.I.S.

Series: Music of the Universe

 

“I Loved Her Best” Performed By: Heartland Written By: Walt Aldridge and Elliott Park

 

*Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each other’s face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago*

 

Jethro was standing in the back of the room watching the Bride and Groom dancing their first dance together. He knew his time to dance with Kelly was coming up and he was nervous about. He never had been one who like dancing, not even with Kelly’s mother. He did dance in the comfort on anonymity of his living room when no one else

was around, but that was always at Tony’s insistence that he dance and his that no one find out about it. It looked like his secret was about to be out there for all to see. As he looked around the room all of his family was here except Shannon. He smiled to himself, it wasn’t often that allowed himself to acknowledge that his team at N.C.I.S. had become his family. He felt, rather than saw the only person as important to him as Kelly.

 

Tony finally found Jay standing in the back of the room, of course. He was able to go out a door at the front of the room and come up behind his love wrapped his arms as far around around Jay’s waist as possible and leaned into his ear to whisper. “You ok Babe?”

 

Jethro leaned back against Tony, tipping his head back even further to rest on Tony’s shoulder and lay his hands over Tony’s. “Mmmm yeah I’m fine.” He could feel the insistent tapping on his back of little feet and wondered for at least the one hundredth time how Tony was surviving

this. “Come on Baby let’s sit down” he led Tony over to a chair and helped him sit.

 

Tony looked up from the chair at the love of his life and took Jeth’s hands in his. “Talk to me, what are you thinking?”

 

*Look at the two of them dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love their alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl* he said looking at the Bride and Groom. “It wasn’t so long ago she was born, then her Mom died and for the longest time we were all we had. I know I tried to hold on to her, I held her too tight for a while. Then you came into our life and saved us. I

don’t know where we’d be if not for you” Jethro said looking sat his lovers face. 

 

*Time changes everything

Life must go on* Taking Jeth’s hands in his he said “Jeth I believe you would have worked it all out in time. She’s a great woman, you did a great job with her. As for Jason, well he’s a great guy, look he survived all your interrogations and gun cleaning on the kitchen table. If he can

survive that he’ll survive her just fine.”

 

*But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first.* Jay continued “it seems like only yesterday Shannon told me she was pregnant. Those months leading up to Kelly’s birth were so full of excitement and fear” he smiled at Tony. “Sometimes I wonder how anyone who is pregnant gets through it, can’t be easy” he said

shaking his head and looking ruefully at Tony. “When they extracted me from Bogotá at first I didn’t get what was happening…”

 

Tony rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of the hand he was holding. Jay had never talked about this and Tony wasn’t sure if this was the time or the place. “Jay… you don’t have to do this here.”

 

“No it’s ok… it’s the perfect time. You really need to hear this… and I need to tell it. Let’s go sit outside where we won’t be interrupted” he stood and helped Tony to his feet.

 

“Jay you sure you want to leave here right now? I mean in the middle of the wedding?” Tony was well aware you never knew when Jay would need to talk about something. He did know he needed to be prepared to listen… and he was. He followed Jay out to the garden and sat on a bench they found under a tree. It was an beautiful spring night, perfect for a wedding.

 

“When the helo appeared to extract me I thought I was home free. Shannon and I had planned to take Kelly to Orlando for two weeks. You know see Sea World, Disneyland that kind of thing. Kelly had a real thing for whales. My first indicator that something was wrong was when I found

my current commanding officer in the helo waiting for me.”

Jethro was locked hard into the memory now. “Gunny” the General said giving Gibbs a hand up into the chopper. Surprised to see the General in the helo he was slow to respond, but at a quirk of the Generals

eyebrow, his training kicked in. Unable to stand he nodded his head “Sir?” he got out before a hand was thrust at him to shake. Now he was getting a little scared… ok not scared but at least a little worried. Anytime the brass showed up it could be a cluster but here on a helo it definitely raised his stink-o-meter.

 

“Gunny I know you didn’t expect me here but I had to tell you something and wanted to tell you in person.” Looking at the stone set of the Master Gunnery Sergeants face he got on with it. “First of all I want to let you know we are all pleased with what you have done here. It was a hard mission and you handled it well.”

 

“Thank you Sir, it’s my job to do it well. That however, is not the reason you rode out here is it Sir? You could have told me that when I returned to the city. What is it you need to tell me that you don’t want to Sir?”

 

“Sometimes I think, contrary to popular belief, you CAN read minds” the General said a sad smile on his face. “You’re right Jethro. You are being sent home on a commercial flight as we want you to get home as soon as possible.” Looking away now that the time has come he was having a problem getting it out. He had only had to do this a few times, but usually the cause was a car crash. This time it was far worse, and he was telling this news to someone who could do something about it if he wanted to. Clearing his throat he continued “you knew your wife and daughter were put in protective custody by N.C.I.S. It seems there has been a problem… Calm down Gunny… ummm well it seems that while they were moving them from one safe house to another there was an auto accident… I’m sorry Jethro your wife died in the accident. Your daughter, however is under guard at Bethesda. You are being returned there with all due haste. I know it’s little comfort but I am sorry for your loss. If

there is anything I can do for you please…”

 

“Thank you” he said then clearing his voice, he repeated again “thank you Sir” then he sat back against the seat and stared out the window. He did the same thing until he reached the hospital. The only thing that changed all that way was the window he appeared to be staring out of. He came out of the memory looking at his hands so tightly clasped in Tony’s. “I was so scared at what I’d find when I got to Bethesda. I wasn’t even sure she would still be alive. She was, she was in a coma for another fourteen days and her recovery took almost a year. In the mean time I was introduced to Mike Franks, who was the Agent assigned to investigate Shannon’s murder, and NIS. He got me hired there based on my time in the Corp and my MP and Sniper experience. I was his Probie until he left then Tom gave me the team. Kelly spent a lot of time in the NCIS Daycare. The reason I know it’ll work for us” he smiled.

 

Tony watched his lover as he slowly came out of the memories of the past. Taking Jay’s chin in his hand, he turned his face to meet his own. “Come on enough reminiscing for tonight. Tonight is Kelly’s night to celebrate and ours to celebrate with her.” They stood and holding hands returned to the wedding party.

 

It was maybe a half an hour later Gibbs found Tony staring at the Bride. Sliding his arms around Tony’s waist Jethro asked “my own you look tired are you guys ok, need to sit down?”

 

“We’re fine” Tony replied. I have a question for you”

*How could that beautiful women with him

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights* “I remember” Tony whispered to Jay as if they were sharing some big secret “the first time I ever saw Kelly. Abbs had just brought her up to the Bullpen from daycare to see you and you were in Tom’s office. She looked straight at me and asked if I was the new guy that will have her Daddy’s six? When I told her yes I thought so, she said in deadly seriousness good and I had better do a good job and make sure you got home every night because she had already lost a parent to NCIS and didn’t intend to lose another to my carelessness.”

 

Just then the object of their affection and discussions this night walked up to them. “Hey Daddy, Tony. All of you ok? Tony you doin ok?”

 

“Yes Kelly I’m fine. I don’t understand yours and your fathers compulsion to constantly make sure I’m ok. I can take care of myself” Tony said looking at both of them and arching an eyebrow.

 

Kelly said “and I’m sure you can, but in your condition why should you? You deserve a little pampering right now.”

 

“It’s not a condition” Tony growled. “I’m pregnant not incapacitated.”

 

Jay pulled Tony tight against him “no you aren’t, but I… we want to take care of you” 

 

“Yeah Tony that’s my little brother or sister in there” she said pasting his stomach. “By the way do you know which? Weren’t you supposed to have an ultrasound this week?”

 

“Yeah” Tony replied “it was yesterday. But we thought we’d wait until you got back, this is your day… your night we don’t want to take anything away from it.”

 

“Oh as if you could, come on Tony tell me… please? Daddy?” Kelly asked using her best coaxing tone.

 

“Oh… ok actually we are having twins, one of each. So you are getting a brother and a sister” Tony laughed as he told her.

 

Kelly almost knocked them over when she jumped both of them to give them hugs. “Wow great… that’s great. Wow” she shook her head “you are getting a two for one transfer.”

 

Hearing Kelly’s excited squeal Jason went looking for his bride and found her exactly where he knew he would. At first when she had found out her Father and Tony were having a baby she had wanted to put off the wedding until after the newest Gibbs family member had come into the world. He had been very grateful when both Gibbs and Tony had insisted she keep to the original timetable. Upon hearing they were having twins he congratulated the couple and asked “so Gibbs when are you going to make an honest man out of Tony here?”

 

Tony had looked up at him and asked, with a flirting eye “yeah when?”

 

“I didn’t think such things mattered to you Tony” Jay said in all honesty.

 

“I didn’t think it did until these two” at this he pointed to his stomach “kicked me all through the ceremony this afternoon. Now I’m not so sure.” Pushing both Jay and Kelly out to the dance floor he said “go dance with your daughter Jay, I want to talk to Jason here. Sit down son.” Tony looked at Jason and told him the one thing he had been saving for tonight. Pointing toward Jay, he said

*I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But he loved her first and he held her first

And a place in our heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at us

We knew the love of a father runs deep

And we prayed that she'd find you someday

But it’s still hard to give her away

We loved her first

Someday you might know what we’re going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

We loved her first*

 

^-^

Epilog

 

Tony managed to wait until the happy couple returned from their honeymoon before going into labor. He had needed a C-section and surprisingly enough to his credit Jay didn’t falter when Tony insisted he go with him. “You were there at the beginning you can be there at the end” Tony said grimly through another contraction.

 

At two thirty in the morning, after all isn’t that when all babies are born? A time when it is most inconvenient to their parents and Doctor? Nathan and Natalie came into the world each weighing 5 pounds and were 19 inches long. Nate and Nat as the twins were called were the apple of their parents and sisters eye.

 

Oh and Jethro was right… The N.C.I.S. Daycare did turn out to be the best place for them… when they weren’t being watched by their Aunt Kelly… or Aunt Abby…. or Aunt Ziva. The last one, Aunt Ziva, had been a delightful surprise. Who knew the former Mossad Officer was such a softie.


End file.
